Live My Life
This is the eighth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Tutti mi chiamano ribelle Non seguo mai le regole Sento il vento sulla pelle Amo la mia libertà, libertà Io sogno un mondo nuovo ma Per te combino solo guai Dici la tua generazione Vive tra le nuvole! Scusami se non sono come mi vuoi Chorus: Ti parlo un po di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei È la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai cè un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Nelle vene argento vivo Nel mio cuore libertà Ora guardami un momento A volte io somiglio a te Non vedi che Sono già grande oramai Ti parlo un po di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei È la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai cè un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Hold me love me trust me Open your mind Open your mindI know who I am And I'm living my life Living my life Hold me love me trust me Open your mind Open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life Living my life Chorus: Ti parlo un po di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei È la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Hold me love me trust me Open your mind Open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life English I heard you say that I'm a rebel That I don't follow any rule And you know it won't get better 'cause I won't change my attitude For no one Uhmm Daddy please don't be upset Remember when you were my age You were so restless, we're the same So won't you set me free This is just me Love me for who I really am (Who I am) Chorus: I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Understand) I just need to be myself (Myself) You taught me all I know, that's why I will always be your girl I wanna be out there in the world I don't wanna be in chains No more What I am tryin' to say (Tryin' to say) Chorus: I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Undertand) I just need to be myself (Hold me) (Love me) (Trust me, open your mind open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Hold me) (Love me) (Trust me, open your mind open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) I wanna live my life/ (Hold me, Love me, Trust me) Don't wanna hurt your feelings /(open your mind open your mind) Just open up your mind /(I know who I am) I know you're watching over me/(And I'm livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) I maybe young at heart/ (Hold me, Love me, Trust me) But nothing's gonna stop me/(open your mind open your mind) I'm gonna find my way/(I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Livin' my life) (Hold me) (Love me) (Trust me, open your mind open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life) 350px|left Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Aisha Category:Season 4